Fragments de vies !
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: Parce que les Serpentards savent aussi s'amuser. Parce que les Gryffondors manquent parfois de courage. Parce que les Serdaigles ne sont pas toujours studieux. Parce que les Poufsouffles peuvent perdre patience. Venez découvrir des missing moments de nos sorciers préférés ! Au menu : rires, taquineries, amitié et bonne humeur ! Recueil de drabbles tous personnages, toutes maisons !
1. Théodore Nott & Blaise Zabini

**Théodore Nott &amp; Blaise Zabini**

"Zabini ?!

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Hum, non.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as perdu un pari ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as repéré une jolie fille ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es arrivé ici par accident ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, franchement, je ne vois.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu ne vois pas Nott ?

\- Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui as pu t'arriver pour que tu sois là.

\- ...

\- Mais enfin Zabini ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu es venu _volontairement_ à la _bibliothèque_ pour _travailler_ !"

* * *

**Parce que j'ai toujours imaginé un Zabini un brin glandeur !**


	2. Zacharias Smith & Hannah Abbot

**Zacharias Smith &amp; Hannah Abbot**

"ZACHARIAS SMITH ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

La si douce voix de la si délicate Hannah ! Elle m'en veut pour quelque chose si je ne m'abuse.  
Le poil à gratter dans sa robe de sorcière peut être. Ou alors sa crème hydratante remplacée par un produit des jumeaux Weasley. A moins que ce soit le Sortilège de Réduction jeté sur ses jupes. Sinon, il se peut qu'elle n'aime pas les nouveaux draps de son lit entièrement à mon effigie.

Je vais vers le dortoir en prenant l'air de je-suis-innocent-je-le-jure. Une Hannah furieuse trône en haut de l'escalier.

Ah, visiblement elle n'a pas apprécié que je remplace son shampoing par une teinture magique rose.

* * *

**Il y a de l'ambiance chez les Poufsouffles !**

**Mia.**


	3. Théodore Nott Adrian Pucey Blaise Zabini

**Théodore Nott, Adrian Pucey &amp; Blaise Zabini**

" … d'Adrian Pucey ! Adrian Pucey qui fait face à des difficultés face au corriace Théodore Nott ! Pucey attaque frontalement son adversaire ! Peut être est-ce une stratégie pour le déstabiliser ! Nott riposte immédiatement ! Pucey ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là ! Ohlala, mais que fait-il ?! Son geste est incompréhensible ! Imperturbable, Nott continue sur sa lancée ! Pucey perd du terrain ! Mais il contre-attaque ! Cette action sera-t-elle suffisante pour arrêter Nott ? Eh non, Nott garde son avantage et affaibli encore davantage Pucey ! Pucey essaie désormais tant bien que mal de sauver sa peau ! Ses efforts restent vains ! Nott s'apprête à donner le coup de grâce à son adversaire !

\- Échec et mat," annonce posément Théodore Nott à un Adrian Pucey dépité et sous les acclamations de Blaise-commentateur-Zabini.

* * *

**Je lis toujours ce drabble avec la voix de Nelson Monfort dans la tête. Maintenant, j'espère que toi aussi, histoire que je me sente moins seule !**

**Mia.**


	4. Drago Malefoy & Crabbe et Goyle

**Drago Malefoy &amp; Crabbe et Goyle**

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. À près d'une heure du matin, il n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. La faute à Crabbe et Goyle tout ça ! Les deux garçons ronflaient allègrement, inconscients de l'exaspération de l'héritier Malefoy. Zabini, Nott et Pucey, eux, dormaient tranquillement. Malefoy pesta entre ses dents. Il avait beau essayer de faire abstraction, les ronflements étaient plus forts que tout. Parfois ils s'arrêtaient, pour mieux reprendre quelques secondes après, faisant se serrer les dents de Malefoy. À deux heures du matin, il craqua :

\- Aguamenti !

L'eau froide silencieusement lancé réveilla brutalement Vincent et Grégory. Glissant sa baguette sous l'oreiller, Drago ferma les yeux, priant Merlin d'enfin le laisser rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Une petite scène de la vie quotidienne ! Que celui qui n'a jamais vécu ça me jette la première pierre !**

**Mia.**


	5. Ernie MacMillan & Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Ernie MacMillan &amp; Justin Finch-Fletchley**

"C'est étrange, Zacharias est étonnamment silencieux aujourd'hui.

\- T'as raison Ernie. Il doit être entrain de réfléchir.

\- Justin, tu as mis "Zacharias" et "réfléchir" dans la même phrase. Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas compatible !

\- Hahaha ! Tu as raison, il pense peut être à la prochaine blague qu'il fera à Hannah.

\- Les cheveux roses, c'était bien pensé ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Hannah, où est-elle ? C'est bizarre qu'elle soit pas dans la Salle Commune.

\- Attend ! Pas d'Hannah dans la Salle Commune et un Zacharias silencieux affalé dans un fauteuil. Il a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche !"

La porte de la salle Commune s'ouvre et laisse entrer Hannah Abbot. Elle adresse un sourire éblouissant à Zacharias Smith qui la fusille du regard.

"Béni soit l'inventeur du Sort de Silence ! soupira Hannah en s'asseyant avec Ernie et Justin.

\- Tu as mis _Zacharias Smith_ sous _Silencio_ depuis _ce matin_ ?! s'exclama Ernie.

* * *

**Zacharias VS Hannah ! Qui aura le dernier mot ?**

**Mia.**


	6. Girls !

**Girls !**

_Dans une boutique de Pré-Au-Lard._

Pansy Parkinson, sur les nerfs, est en plein essayage de robes pour le Bal de Noël  
"Pas celle-là, elle est beaucoup trop longue !" … "Celle-là non plus, j'aime pas la forme du décolleté" …

A quelques mètres, Padma Patil, cherche frénétiquement une tenue.  
"Non, trop ample !" … "Non, la matière n'est pas agréable !" …

Derrière elle, Susan Bones est envahie par le stress. Elle parcourt énergiquement les vêtements exposés sans trouver son bonheur.  
"La couleur ne va pas du tout ! " … "Beaucoup trop de dentelle" …

Plus loin, Ginny Weasley, sous pression, farfouille vivement dans les rayons à la recherche de LA robe.  
"Pas assez cintrée !" … "Beaucoup trop moulante !" ...

Au fond, quelque soit sa maison, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence.

* * *

**Parce qu'il n'y a pas de différence radicale entre chaque maison, et qu'avant d'être Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, ce sont avant tout des filles.**

**Mia.**


	7. Ron Weasley

**Ron Weasley**

Ron la regarde voler. Il a l'air complètement hypnotisé. Il suit du regard chaque virage négocié à la perfection, chaque zigzag maîtrisé. Même quand elle se pose au sol pour se reposer, elle incapable de rester en place. Elle se déplace prestement. Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle a atterrit, elle redécolle. Elle monte en chandelle, redescend en piqué. Elle va voler autour de Harry, assez près pour qu'il réagisse, mais trop loin pour qu'il puisse répliquer. La fluidité de son vol est impressionnante. Ses yeux la suivent tandis qu'elle s'éloigne puis revient.

"Ron ! Peut être que quand tu auras fini d'admirer la mouche, tu commenceras ton devoir !"

* * *

**Il y a toujours plus intéressant à faire quand faut travailler !**

**Mia.**


	8. Parvati Patil

**Parvati Patil**

Parvati se tient droite, face au miroir, vêtue d'un jupon et d'un petit chemisier, le tissu de son sari dans la main. Elle commence à le mettre en marmonnant les consigne apprises par cœur. " … et coincer la bordure supérieure à l'intérieur … faire ainsi un tour de taille complet …". Au fur et à mesure, elle exécute les gestes correspondants "... former les plis avec la bordure supérieure … effet d'éventail … doit être coincée dans le jupon … se draper dans le pan restant … fixer le pan sur l'épaule … ".

Parvati se recule pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Non, décidément, ça ne ressemble pas au traditionnel sari Indien que porte sa mère ou sa grand-mère. Là, elle a juste l'air enroulée dans un drap.


	9. Hermione Granger & Cho Chang

**Hermione Granger et Cho Chang**

"Excuse-moi de te déranger ..."

Qui donc OSAIT m'interrompre dans mon travail ?! Qui donc allait subir mon courroux ?!  
J'essaye de dissimuler mon agacement et prends (ou plutôt tente de prendre) un air avenant.

Ô surprise ! Cho Chang, debout devant ma table, l'air hésitant. Cette même Cho Chang qui, normalement, me déteste depuis son rendez-vous catastrophique avec Harry, à la St Valentin, en cinquième année.

"Oui ? je demande.  
\- Heeuum … Je… En fait, je voulais savoir si…, bégaya Cho.

Qu'a-t-elle à me demander pour être aussi tétanisée ?!

\- Si … ?  
\- Sijepouvaistempruntercelivrelà", débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Tout ça pour un livre ?! Apparemment, ma réputation d'hystérique (fausse soit dit en passant) pendant les révisions a fait le tour de l'école.

* * *

**Hermione est toujours décrite une une cinglée à tendance hystérique ^^ Elle est peut être un peu stressée, mais pas folle :')**

**Mia.**


	10. Luna Lovegood & Hermione Granger

**Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger**

"Mais si, Hermione, les Nargoles existent ! Harry a constamment la tête pleine de Nargoles !"

Hermione se retint à grand peine de soupirer et pinça ses lèvres. Comment expliquer à la candide Luna que, non ! les Nargoles n'existaient pas ?

"Luna, les Nargoles _n'existent pas_ !  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Regarde, il y en a un, juste là ! s'exclama Luna en pointant du doigt un point à coté d'Hermione.  
\- Je ne vois rien…  
\- C'est normal, ils sont invisibles !  
\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois  
\- Est ce que tu peux voir un lien entre deux personnes Hermione ? Est-ce que tu peux toucher ce qui t'unit à tes amis ?  
\- Est-ce une raison pour dire que ce lien n'existe pas ?  
\- Non...  
\- Est-ce que tu peux voir la magie, Hermione ?  
\- Non...  
\- Est-ce une raison pour dire que la magie n'existe pas ?  
\- Non..."

Luna lui adressa un sourire, puis se leva et regagna le château, laissant Hermione en plein doute.

* * *

**Luna est un peu une anti-Hermione, dans le sens où Hermione est très terre à terre, cartésienne alors que Luna est beaucoup plus fantaisiste. Je voulais trouver quelque chose qui permette à Hermione de douter (et à toi qui lit ça aussi pas la même occasion :p )**

**Mia.**


	11. Pattenrond & cats !

**Pattenrond**

J'me faufile discrètement par l'ouverture. Comme d'habitude, j'vais m'promener. Y'a qu'la nuit que j'peux enfin prendre l'air sans qu'Hermione m'porte. Mon museau frémit. J'sens son odeur à _elle_ ! Cette chatte grisâtre, avec qu'la peau sur les os ! On voit bien qu'son maître ne prend pas soin d'elle comme ma Hermione prend soin d'moi. Je file d'l'autre côté. Aucune envie d'croiser cette rabat-joie. Tsss… non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle est in-sup-por-ta-ble ! Vraiment ! Y'a même pas l'droit d'mettre une griffe de travers ! Pendant qu'j'rentre au dortoir (trop d'risques, vous comprenez !) j'croise un chat tigré. Mouhahaha, c'est trop drôle, on dirait qu'il a des lunettes ! Huum, il a l'air assez sévère, l'animal. On fait profil bas hein, puis on rentre, et on s'installe traaaanquillement dans le lit d'Hermione. Aaaaah, que c'est confortable ! Aller, bonne nuit !

* * *

**Bon, j'admet, je me suis tapée un petit délire toute seule sur Pattenrond ^^**

**Mia.**

**PS : Dites-moi ... vous avez reconnu les deux autres chats ? **


	12. Lee Jordan

**Lee Jordan**

Owowow' ça va sacrément vite là ! Ça tourne dans tout les sens ! Ça tourne à gauche, ça tourne à droite, on monte, on descend. Je sens mon estomac à deux doigts de déclarer forfait. Je me sens vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas bien du tout là ! Le sol s'approche beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite à mon goût là ! Alicia nous pose en douceur au sol (enfin, en douceur, tout est relatif hein). Je descend du balais, titube sur trois mètres, et m'effondre lamentablement par terre, aussi pâle qu'un Malefoy (ce qui, vu la couleur de ma peau, est un exploit. J'ai la tête qui tourne, qui tourne, qui tourne.

Note à moi-même : La prochaine fois, je resterai à ma place de commentateur et je ne me ridiculiserai pas sur un balais.

* * *

** Je voulais que, _pour une fois_, ça soit un mec qui galère sur un balais ! Et c'est un peu ironique que ce soit Lee, par rapport à sa passion du Quidditch et son rôle de commentateur assidu :D**

**Mia !**


	13. Pansy Parkinson

**Pansy Parkinson**

Sérieusement, j'ai beau la fixer, cette boule de cristal, à part mon reflet, je vois rien du tout. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Trelawney est à la table de Potter, Weasley et Granger. J'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, mais vu la tête sérieuse qu'essaie d'afficher Potter et le regard approbateur de la prof, Weasley doit être entrain de baratiner à la prof ce qu'il a "vu" dans la boule de cristal.

A côté de moi, Théodore soupire et Blaise s'endort.

**BOOM !**

Je sursaute et relève violemment la tête, juste à temps pour voir Granger traverser la salle, furieuse, ouvrir la trappe d'un coup de pied rageur et disparaître. Seul le bruit de sa boule de cristal qui roule encore au sol brise le silence pesant qui a suivi sa sortie théâtrale.

"J'avoue, je rêve de faire pareil", souffle Blaise, pendant que Théodore acquiesce.

Effectivement, même les Serpentards ont rêvé d'être Granger, à ce moment là.

* * *

**Le fameux moment où Hermione envoie tout bouler et quitte définitivement le cours de Divination, mais d'un autre point de vue ! :D**

**Bisouxxx à vous, **

**Mia !**


	14. Neville Londubat

**Neville Londubat**

"Alors… Quatre racines de mandragore finement hachées … ouais, c'est bon, on va dire que c'est assez fin …. une cuillère de poudre de queue de salamandre … hop, voilà … remuer 4 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre … c'est dans quel sens déjà, le sens inverse …. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … voilà … laisser frémir … j'crois que ça frémit là … six gouttes de sève d'hellébore … où c'est que je l'ai posé ça ?! Ah, c'est là ! … 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … AAAAARGH NOOOON !"

**BOOOOM !**

"LONDUBAT !"

* * *

L'équation est simple : Neville + maladresse + potions = BOOM + Rogue pas content + points en moins + retenue :'D

J'avoue que celui là est un de mes préférés !

Et vous, quel est (ou quels sont) vos préférés ? ^^

Mia !


	15. Padma Patil

**Padma Patil**

"Hey ! Parvati ! Attend !"

Je soupire.

"Non, moi c'est Padma.

\- Oops, désolé. Tu saurais pas où est Parvati par hasard ?

\- Non, désolée"."

Comment le saurai-je, je suis sa sœur, pas sa mère.

**...**

Un garçon passe à côté de moi en courant et me bouscule.

"Désolé Parvati !" lance-t-il sans se retourner.

Non, Padma.

C'est un peu compliqué d'exister à côté de Parvati. Elle est belle, elle est solaire, elle est à Gryffonfor. Moi, je ne suis que la sœur de, la deuxième jumelle, la Serdaigle.

**...**

"Salut ! me lance une voix masculine

\- Non, je suis pas Parvati, et non, je ne sais pas où elle est, je récite, habituée, sans même me retourner.

\- Je le sais bien que tu n'es pas Parvati, Padma", me rétorque-t-il, un brin surpris.

Ô joie, Ô bonheur ! Une personne qui n'est pas dans mon cercle d'amis SAIT qui je suis et connaît mon prénom ! Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Tout s'explique.

"Je connais ce problème aussi", ajoute George Weasley.

* * *

**Un "petit" drabble sur une situation relativement banale :)**

**Dites-moi quel(s) personnage(s) vous voudriez voir dans les prochains drabbles ! **

**Mia !**


	16. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini (2)

** Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini**

"Théodore ?  
\- Oui Blaise ?  
\- C'est quoi déjà le sortilège pour transformer un objet en lapin ?  
\- Lapifors.  
\- Merci Théo !"

...

"Théodore ?  
\- Oui Blaise ?  
\- C'est quoi déjà l'Amortencia ?  
\- Un filtre d'amour.  
\- Merci Théo !"

...

"Théodore ?  
\- Oui Blaise ?  
\- C'est quoi déjà les plantes qui hurlent quand on les sort de la terre ?  
\- Les Mandragores.  
\- Merci Théo !"

...

"Théodore ?  
\- Oui Blaise ?  
\- C'est sur quoi déjà la dissertation en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?  
\- Les Inferi.  
\- Merci Théo !"

...

"Théodore ?  
\- Oui Blaise ?  
\- C'est quoi déjà un Niffleur ?

\- ...  
\- Blaise ?  
\- Oui Théo ?  
\- C'est quoi déjà le principe d'une bibliothèque ?  
\- Des tas de bouquins.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ces tas de bouquins ?  
\- Des tas d'infos.  
\- Blaise ?  
\- Oui Théo ?  
\- Tu bouges tes fesses et tu vas chercher des bouquins."

...

Théodore commençait amèrement à regretter le moment où Blaise avait découvert la bibliothèque. Surtout qu'il n'utilisait absolument pas les livres. Et qu'il passait son temps à parler.

* * *

**Blaise et Théodore, voilà quoi :D Je les aime !**

**Je voulais en profiter pour remercier toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews (Nafrayu, Alice-Drago, Rosaliepanda, pour ne citer qu'elles ), ainsi que celles qui ont favorisé mon recueil ou qui le suivent **

**Bisouxxx à toutes et à bientôt !**

**Mia :D**


	17. Girls ! (2)

_Dans Poudlard, à un quart d'heure du Bal…_

\- Robe trop serrée ? Check.  
\- Maquillage trop prononcé ? Check.  
\- Talons trop hauts ? Check.  
\- Coiffure trop banale ? Check.  
\- Sac à main trop lourd ? Check.  
\- Couleurs trop fades ? Check.  
\- Vernis à ongles trop criard ? Check.  
\- Corps trop boudiné ? Check.  
\- Bijoux trop bruyants ? Check.  
\- Parfum trop étouffant ? Check.  
\- Jambes trop tremblantes ? Check.  
\- Mains trop moites ? Check.  
\- Battements de cœur trop rapides ? Check.

Trop. Tout était trop. Selon Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Ginny Weasley et Susan Bones, rien, absolument rien n'allait. Jusqu'à ce que leurs cavaliers respectifs posent leurs regards fiers et admiratifs sur elles. Et tout s'évapora.

\- Bal trop génial ? Check.

* * *

**Qui parmi vous se reconnait là-dedans ? Vous savez, ce moment où avant une soirée / fête / événement important / cérémonie (rayer les mentions inutiles) plus rien ne va ? (Alors que, soyons honnête, en principe, tout va bien ^^) :D**

**Bisouxxx à vous !**

**Mia :D**

_**P.S : Je voudrais en profiter pour encore remercier Mrs Melon pour m'avoir laissé une des plus belles reviews que je pouvais recevoir !**_


	18. Zacharias Smith

**Zacharias Smith**

Elle a OSÉ me mettre sous Silencio toute la journée. Et le pire, le pire, c'est qu'elle a été applaudie et chaudement félicitée, par seulement par les Poufsouffles, mais aussi par des élèves des _autres_ maisons (bon pas les Serpentards, faut pas abuser non plus). Foi de Zacharias, Hannah Abbot, ma vengeance sera terrible !

Il faut que j'avoue un truc. Cette petite guéguerre entre elle et moi, franchement, je trouve ça plutôt sympa. On est chacun en attente de ce que va faire l'autre, entrain de guetter ce que fait l'autre. Et puis, ça remue un peu la salle commune des Poufsouffles hein !

Crois-moi, Hannah Abbot, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ce petit jeu ! En attendant, je vais réfléchir à une vengeance digne de ce nom. Mouhahaha !

* * *

**Normalement, je ne publie jamais le mardi ^^ (les habitudes ont la vie dure !). Mais aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je le fais. Parce que comme ça, en même temps, je vous annonce qu'après moult nuits blanches, cheveux arrachés, crises de larmes, craquages nerveux, traquage de fautes, j'ai ENFIN fini mon mémoire ! Ça vaut bien une publication le mardi ça ^^ (bon, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, ça révolutionne pas le genre, mais voilà ^^)**

**Bisouxxx à vous, à bientôt !**

**Mia !**


	19. Dean Thomas

**Dean Thomas**

Dean regarde une dernière fois le footballeur, immobile sur son poster. Merlin, que ce sport lui manquait. Il sort du dortoir des garçons et descend rapidement les quelques marches qui mènent à la Salle Commune. Il la parcourt de yeux. Lavande et Parvati papotent à côté de la fenêtre. Lee tourne (encore) autour d'Alicia. Hermione réexplique le dernier cours de Potion à Neville qui prend des notes comme si sa vie en dépendait (bon, c'est vrai qu'avec Rogue, on sait jamais). Harry essaie toujours de battre Ron aux échecs Version Sorcier mais est entrain de se faire laminer. Mais Dean sait très bien qu'Harry prendra sa revanche à la Bataille Explosive, juste après. Assise sur un canapé, Ginny lance de petits coups d'œil à Harry par-dessus son livre. Fred et George sont encore entrain de tester leurs inventions sur des premières années admiratifs (ou évanouis pour certains).

C'est ça, la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Un joyeux bazar où travail, détente et activités pas très réglementaires se côtoient en harmonie. Une routine confortable, mais jamais ennuyeuse. C'est dans ces moments là que Dean pouvait sentir une bulle de bonheur envahir sa poitrine. Il se sent tellement bien, tellement chez lui. A Poudlard, oui, mais Gryffondor avant tout.

* * *

**Voilà ma vision de la Salle commune des Gryffondor :D**

**Dites-moi, vous, vous l'imaginez comment ? ^^**

**Je pense que je le ferai pour les 4 Maisons :)**

**Bisouxxx à vous,**

**Mia :p**


	20. Pénélope Deauclaire

**Pénélope Deauclaire**

Qu'est-ce qui m'a attirée chez Percy Weasley ? Honnêtement, avec le recul, je répondrais que je n'en sais rien. Enfin si, je sais.

A 11 ans, je n'ai vu en Perceval Weasley, qu'un garçon de 11 ans très sûr de lui pour son âge.

A 12 ans, j'ai vu Percy Weasley comme un sorcier très doué.

A 13 ans, j'ai compris que Percy Weasley était un garçon déjà très mature.

A 14 ans, j'ai défini Percy Weasley comme quelqu'un aimant l'ordre et la stabilité.

A 15 ans, Percy Weasley est officiellement devenu mon petit ami.

A 16 ans, j'ai imaginé que Percy Weasley était fait pour moi.

A 17 ans, Percy Weasley, orgueilleux et avide de pouvoir, a sérieusement commencé à me sortir par les yeux.

En fait, je l'avais aimé pour son assurance, sa confiance en lui, son ambition, sa maturité. Et j'ai fini par le détester pour la même chose.

* * *

**Aaaaaah je suis enfin en vacances (au moment où tout le monde ne parle que de la rentrée -') ! J'ai passé ma soutenance de mémoire hier, (oui, oui, je vous raconte ma vie), et j'ai déménagé aujourd'hui :D**

**Avec ce drabble j'ai essayé de me placer du point de vue de Pénélope par rapport à son histoire avec Percy ^^ Vu qu'elle est très peu décrite dans les livres (juste vite fait dans le 2 il me semble), j'ai été relativement libre d'imaginer ce que je voulais ^^**

**Bisouxxx à toutes !**

**Mia :)**


	21. Adrian Pucey

**Adrian Pucey**

\- Adrian ? … Adrian ? … Pucey ? … OOH PUCEY, TU M'ECOUTES OUI ?!

Putain, mec, sans déconner, tu vois pas que je suis mort de stress là ?! Les essais de Quidditch pour rentrer dans l'équipe, c'est aujourd'hui ! Dans 15 min !

\- Non, je ne t'écoute pas, je répond sèchement à Terence Higgs

...

Ça y est, j'y suis ! C'est pas vraiment le moment de me planter. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression d'être comme Granger devant un examen. Je sens l'air dans mes cheveux, et l'adrénaline dans mes veines. Rapidement, j'attrape le Souaffle que me lance . D'une embardée, j'évite un Cognard. Je vole à toute allure vers les buts, le Souaffle toujours contre moi. Le vent me fouette le visage. J'ai le cœur qui bat fort, très fort. J'essaie de maîtriser ma fébrilité tandis que je fonce toujours plus vite vers le gardien. Je me concentre, je vise, je tire !

...

\- L'équipe sera composée de … , annonce le capitaine, Marcus Flint.

Je retiens mon souffle. Je ne sens nerveux.

\- Attrapeur : Drago Malefoy. Batteurs : Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Gardien : Miles Bletchley Poursuiveurs : Cassius Warrigton, Adrian Pucey et moi.

Je suis pris ! J'entends même pas mon capitaine annoncer le nom des remplaçants. Moi, Adrian Pucey, je suis officiellement Poursuiveur dans l'Équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !

\- Rendez-vous ici demain à 14h pour le premier entraînement, ajoute Marcus.

Promis, Capitaine.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que je reprends mes études (ouais, ouais, la fac m'a annoncée vendredi que j'étais prise et je commence les cours lundi), du coup, les publications seront plus irrégulières et moins fréquentes. Surtout que, actuellement sans logement (en un week-end, c'est compliqué), je vais squatter quelques temps chez une amie qui n'aura pas Internet avant 3 semaines...**

**Bisouxxx à vous toutes !**

**A bientôt :)**

**Mia !**


	22. Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva McGonagall**

"Votre attention s'il-vous plaît ! Silence ! C'est un cours, pas la foire ! Miss Brown et Miss Patil, taisez-vous ! Miss Parkinson et Miss Greengrass aussi ! Mr. Malefoy, cessez immédiatement d'envoyer des boulettes de parchemin sur Mr. Weasley ! Cela vaut aussi pour vous, Mr. Zabini ! Miss Bulstrode, venez poser ce magazine sur mon bureau ! Mr. Weasley, rasseyez-vous immédiatement ! Mr. Zabini, arrêtez de rire ! Mr. Thomas, vous arrêtez de dessiner ! Mr Finnigan et Mr Longdubat, éteignez-moi tout de suite cette flamme ! Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, réveillez-vous tout de suite ! Mr. Malefoy et Mr. Weasley, cessez immédiatement de vous battre ! ASSEZ !"

Minerva McGonagall se réveilla en sursaut ! Merlin, quel affreux cauchemar !

* * *

**Re-bonjour / bonsoir à tou(te)s ! Je profite de capter la Wi-fi là où je suis pour publier ^^ J'ai l'impression que ça fait looooooongtemps que j'ai rien mis (juste 3 jours en fait...).**

**Du coup, voici un petit drabble avec le Professeur McGonagall !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^ (n'hésitez pas à me le dire :D)**

**Bisouxxx à vous et à bientôt !**

**Mia :)**


	23. Zacharias Smith & Hannah Abbot (2)

**Zacharias Smith et Hannah Abbot**

_… ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc ..._

Elle va craquer.

_… ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc ..._

Je le sais, je le fait exprès.

_… ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc ..._

Elle déteste les bruits réguliers.

_… ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc ..._

Je la vois qui serre les lèvres pour rester calme.

_… ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc ..._

Elle a la main vachement crispée sur sa plume, je trouve.

_… ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc ..._

Je sens qu'elle va bientôt craquer.

_… ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc, ploc ..._

« ZACHARIAS SMITH ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE DE FAIRE TOMBER CES GOUTTES D'EAU ! »

_... ploc._

Zacharias Smith 2 – Hannah Abbot 1.

* * *

**I'm back babies ! **  
**Bon, je vous cache pas que la fac de droit, c'est un peu galère et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire :( Ma connexion Internet est aussi très aléatoire. En bref, je fais comme je peux pour continuer à être présente ^^'**  
**Bisouxxx à vous, et à bientôt !**  
**Mia :)**


	24. Severus Rogue

**Severus Rogue**

En quatrième année, il a eu peur. Vraiment eu peur. Quand, à l'épreuve du Lac, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory et Harry Potter ont plongé, chaque spectateur avait son favori.

S'en est suivit une longue attente où rien ne venait troubler la surface du Lac. Tout Poudlard, lui y comprit, fixait la surface. Le temps semblait suspendu et l'anxiété générale était palpable.

Et quand Delacour, puis, Diggory et Krum sont remontés, il a commencé à stresser davantage. Le temps imparti était écoulé depuis longtemps, et Potter n'était toujours pas réapparu. Les tribunes ont commencé à s'agiter sous l'effet de la pression.

Puis, au bout d'une attente indécemment longue, Potter a fini par à son tour émerger des profondeurs du Lac, avec dans ses bras Weasley et la petite Delacour.

Oui, ce jour-là, Severus Rogue était mort d'angoisse à l'idée que ce cornichon de Potter ne ressorte jamais de ce foutu Lac. Mais en fait, cet idiot a simplement encore une fois voulu jouer les héros, comme son imbécile de père.

* * *

**Aaaargh, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps que j'avais rien posté #MeaCulpa**

**J'espère que ce drabble sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! (J'ai hésité à mettre le nom de Rogue dès le début pour pas casser la chute, mais je l'ai finalement mis par souci de cohérence et d'uniformité par rapport à l'ensemble des drabbles du recueil. Dites-moi s'il vaut mieux l'enlever ou pas !). **

**J'ai essayé (à la fin) de montrer la dualité de ce que Rogue peut ressentir par rapport à Harry : d'une part, il le protège au péril de sa propre vie, et d'autre part, il le déteste pour sa ressemblance beaucoup trop prononcée avec son père. **

**Je repars pour 3 heures de train, j'espère trouver l'inspiration !**

**Bisouxxx à vous !**

**Mia :)**


	25. Milicent Bulstrode

**Milicent Bulstrode**

On peut être à Serpentard et être discret. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des Drago Malefoy en puissance hein. Quoique dans la Salle Commune, c'est relativement différent. C'est plus calme. Devant la cheminée, Pansy vernit tranquillement les ongles de Daphné en discutant. A côté, Théodore et Adrian jouent aux échecs sous les yeux enthousiastes de Blaise. Drago s'est installé sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, un peu à l'écart des autres et semble pensif. Vincent et Grégory mangent. Marcus est entrain de travailler sur les prochaines stratégie de Quidditch. Quelques premières années se font aider dans leur travail par des plus vieux.

En fait, chacun vaque à ses occupations, loin de la vision des brutes grandes gueule que les autres Maisons ont souvent de nous, les Serpentards. Comme chez les autres, il y a des groupes d'affinités, des gens qui s'apprécient, d'autres moins.

De toute façon, la Salle Commune des Serpentards n'est pas réputée pour être la plus chaleureuse. C'est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond en pierre. Comme elle est située sous le lac de Poudlard, elle est constamment illuminée par de la lumière verte qui en provient. Elle est aussi éclairée par des lampes rondes et verdâtres suspendues à des chaînes. Elle est décorée avec des crânes et autres objets semblables, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne lui donne pas une atmosphère très chaleureuse.

Ouais, c'est ça la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Une atmosphère un peu bizarre, pas très chaleureuse, mais assez tranquille et apaisante. Il y a ce je ne sais quoi qui fait que je suis profondément attachée à cette Maison, en dépit de sa réputation, des rumeurs et de la méfiance qu'elle inspire. Je ne m'imagine nulle part ailleurs qu'ici.

* * *

**Je voulais profiter de ce drabble pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews, ceux qui me lisent et qui ne me laissent pas de review (je vous aime quand même ^^), ce qui m'ont favorisée, et qui suivent mon recueil ! Vraiment, c'est tellement gratifiant et motivant, quand on écrit, de voir que d'autres apprécient ! :D**

**Bisouxxx à vous et à bientôt !**

**Mia :)**


	26. Terry Boot

**Terry Boot**

"Spero Patronum !"

Seule une petite fumée blanche sortit de sa baguette.

Terry serra les dents, frustré comme jamais. Pourquoi, pourquoi par Merlin,il n'y arrivait pas ?! Penser à un souvenir heureux ! Il en a des tas, de souvenirs heureux ! Pourquoi aucun ne fonctionne ?! Trois jours qu'il s'acharne à essayer de faire un Patronus corporel. TROIS PUTAIN DE JOURS ! Il devenait fou ! Harry savait les faire depuis longtemps, Luna avait réussi, tout comme Anthony, Hannah, Zacharias et Seamus. Neville, Ron, Dean et Susan y étaient presque. Même Cho Chang, Cho Chang, avait réussi ! Alors pourquoi pas lui ?!

Il souffla un bon coup, repris son calme, ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur un souvenir.

"Spero Patronum !"

Il ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Dans les airs, un majestueux léopard blanc et lumineux le regardait.

* * *

**Missing moment de l'AD :)**

**Bon, j'ai cherché, le patronus de Terry n'est décrit nulle part :( Du coup, j'ai pris le premier animal venu (OK, en fait ça parlait de jean léopard au même moment à la télé #LesReinesDuShoppingPower !).**

**Bisouxxx à vouuuuus !**

**Mia :)**


	27. Olivier Dubois

**Olivier Dubois**

Le train s'élance lentement, puis accélère à la sortie de la gare. Le paysage défile tandis que King's Cross s'éloigne.

Il règne toujours une atmosphère un peu étrange, un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. On saute dans les bras de ses amis, salue ses connaissances ou rassure le petit frère ou la petite cousine qui entre en première année.

Le Poudlard Express, non, ce n'est pas un train classique. On le prend au début et à la fin de l'année. On ne peut pas ne rien ressentir quand on prend ce train. Il est toujours synonyme de commencement, de nouveauté ou de fin, de conclusion d'une période.

Mais ce trajet à une saveur encore plus particulière pour Olivier Dubois. Aujourd'hui, c'est sa dernière rentrée. La prochaine fois qu'il prendra le Poudlard Express, ce sera pour définitivement clore un chapitre de sa vie.

* * *

**Hop, je poste ce drabble entre deux paragraphes de ma dissert' de droit pénal (et entre deux quintes de toux et mouchoirs #Malade) ^^**

**Je voulais également profiter de ce post pour vous remercier du fond du cœur : j'ai passé le cap des 5 000 vues ! (5 252 plus précisement ^^) C'est un truc de dingue ! :D**

**Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! (Je vais arrêter là, je pense que l'idée générale est passée :D).**

**Bisouxxx à vous et à bientôt !**

**Mia :D**


	28. Daphné Greengrass

**Daphné Greengrass**

Astoria, elle est belle. Astoria, elle est intelligente. Astoria, elle est gentille. Astoria elle est à Serdaigle. Alors que Daphné, elle, elle est à Serpentard. Pourquoi Astoria était appréciée des autres alors qu'on fuyait Daphné ?

Daphné sait bien qu'Astoria n'y est pour rien, que c'est pas de sa faute si elle a été répartie à Serdaigle, qu'elle n'a pas choisi. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. C'est quand même malheureux de voir comment une simple Maison a pu créer un fossé entre elles. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, elles se parlent toujours, ne se détestent pas, mais Daphné à souvent l'impression que quelque chose s'est cassé entre elles. Un peu moins complices, un peu moins proches, un peu moins complémentaires. Un peu moins sœurs en fait.

Depuis la table des Serdaigles, Astoria lui sourit. Daphné, depuis les Serpentards, lui renvoie son sourire. Un sourire un peu amer, certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions si vous voulez quelque chose de particulier :D**

**Même si j'ai essayé de garder un bon rythme de publication, mes études me prennent vraiment beaucoup de temps :( Et mine de rien, des drabbles, c'est difficile à écrire, puisqu'il faut avoir constamment de l'imagination pour créer des dizaines de scénarios différents, changer en permanence de lieu, de personnage, de situation ...**

**Certain(e)s d'entre vous m'ont aussi dit que mes derniers drabbles étaient assez tristes, mélancoliques... J'ai bien peur que celui-ci ne fasse pas exception à la règle. En général, mon écriture reflète mon état d'esprit (la météo aussi influe, et l'automne et l'hiver, c'est pas franchement l'éclate totale). Bon j'arrête mon laïus tout de suite ^^**

**Bisouxxx à vous :D**

**Mia**


	29. Lavande Brown

**Lavande Brown**

_Bipbipbip bipbipbip bipbipbip_

Une main sortit brutalement des draps pour aller s'écraser sur le réveil. Enroulée dans sa couette, les yeux fermés, Lavande se retourna, bien décidée à grappiller quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil. Elle se renfonça dans la couette, soupirant d'aise.

_Bipbipbip bipbipbip bipbipbip_

Agacée, Lavande ré-éteignit le réveil. Elle resserra la couette autour d'elle. Elle perçut le bruit d'Hermione et Parvati entrain se sortir de leurs lits respectifs. Elle les écouta se préparer pendant quelques minutes.

_Bipbipbip bipbipbip bipbipbip_

« Lavande, tu hibernes ? » demanda Parvati en écartant délicatement le rideau du lit de Lavande.

Entrouvrant un œil, Lavande discerna le visage amusé de la jeune Indienne penchée au-dessus d'elle.

« J'rive », marmonna Lavande, « j'vous r'joins en bas. ».

_Bipbipbip bipbipbip bipbipbip_

* * *

**_Me voilà de retour, après (presque) un an sans poster. J'ai préféré me consacrer à mes études cette année (autant vous dire que sa n'a pas vraiment marché, étant donné que je n'ai pas eu mon année #Rattrapages). But I'm back !_**

**_Si toi aussi t'aime pas l'matin tape dans tes mains, clap clap !_**

**_Bisouxxx à toutes et à tous et à bientôt !_**

**_Mia !_**

**_PS : Je voudrais remercier ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui m'ont favorisé ou qui on favorisé _Fragments de vies ! _même durant cette année où j'ai rien posté du tout ! #Coeur_**


	30. Pansy Parkinson (2)

Avant de commencer, une petite précision : les passages en italiques sont des extraits du discours de Dumbledore du chapitre 17 de Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (pages 297 à 300 si ça vous intéresse). Mon drabble est donc intercalé entre ces passages !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**

_« Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze. »_

On est premier ! On a gagné la Coupe des 4 Maisons ! Devant ces abrutis de Gryffondor ! Comme l'ensemble des Serpentards, je hurle de joie, applaudissant à tout rompre, un immense sourire aux lèvres, serrant dans mes bras toute personne se trouvant à ma portée : Blaise, Drago, Théo, Milicent, Adrian...

_« Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents. J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. »_

Quoi ?! Comment ça des points de dernière minute à distribuer ?! Je ne comprends pas, et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule : toute la tablée se figée, oscillant entre colère et stupéfaction.

_« Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley... pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. »_

Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi cette blague ?! De quoi il parle ?!

_« J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. »_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! Je suis à la fois choquée et furieuse ! C'est notre Coupe, notre soirée, à nous, les Serpentards, et voilà qu'il rajoute arbitrairement des points à ces têtes-brûlées !

_« Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter. Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. »_

Soixante points ?! SOIXANTE POINTS ?! Gryffondor et Serpentard sont à égalité parfaite ! Et ces foutus abrutis qui acclament leurs trois héros de pacotille là ! ET ces abrutis de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigle qui applaudissent à toute rompre et acclament comme s'il étaient concernés, alors qu'ils sont derniers et avant-derniers. C'est dans ces moment qu'on voit bien que Serpentard est isolée. Personne n'a applaudit comme ça ya 5 minutes, à l'annonce des résultats.

_« Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat. »_

Achevez-moi ! Le favoritisme de malade envers les Gryffondors ! 10 points pour s'opposer à ses amis ?! Je rêve, j'hallucine ! Serpentard vient de littéralement se faire voler la Coupe des Quatre Maisons sans que personne, PERSONNE, ne bouge le petit doigt !

_« Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle. »_

Je regarde avec écœurement les bannières vertes et argent de la Grande Salle devenir rouge et Or. Abasourdie, je me contente de regarder les trois autres maisons au comble de leur joie. Cette fin d'année laisse un goût d'amertume et d'injustice.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeey ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes pas trop sous l'eau en ce moment :) Et bon courage à ceux qui révise leurs examens (ou, comme moi, leurs rattrapages xD)**  
**Bisouxxxx à vous, et on se retrouve bientôt !**  
**Mia ! :)**


	31. Fleur Delacour

**Fleur Delacour**

Une hybride. Ces filles m'ont traitée d'hybride. Les hybrides sont des humains avec au moins un parent non-humain. Ces filles m'ont traitée d'hybride comme on parlerait d'un bâtard, d'un croisement entre animaux, comme si je n'étais pas humaine, mais à moitié animale. Elles l'ont dit en anglais, bien sûr, comme si elles pensaient que moi, la française, je n'allais pas comprendre. Ça m'a vraiment fait mal. Bien sûr, je leur ai lancé un regard dédaigneux et me suis éloignée avec autant de dignité que possible, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment eu mal. Oui, j'ai des origines Vélanes, et alors ?!

Au moment de repartir de ce maudit château anglais, j'ai croisé deux yeux bleus. Le propriétaire de ces yeux, un grand jeune homme, mince, beau avec des longs cheveux roux attachés en catogan et avec une boucle d'oreille, m'a souri. Et croyez-moi, vu mon rougissement et les papillons qui ont décollé dans mon ventre, je suis bien aussi humaine que les autres.

* * *

**_Heey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part, j'ai eu les résultats de mon année, que je loupe pour 0,26 points #Dépit._**

**_Bon, bref ^^ Je suis sûre que vous savez qui est le jeune homme à la fin :D_**

**_Bisouxxx à vous et à bientôt !_**

**_Mia !_**


	32. Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

Je suis ce que les sorciers appellent un né-moldu, terme politiquement correct pour dire qu'aucun de mes parents est sorcier. Naïvement, j'avais pensé qu'appartenir à ces deux communautés allait m'offrir une sorte de double-culture, la possibilité de tirer le meilleur de chacun des deux mondes et les allier. J'ai très rapidement déchanté. Chez les moldus, je suis un sorcier (pour ceux qui sont mis dans le secret). Chez les sorciers, je suis un moldu (déjà, rien que l'appellation né-moldu, alors qu'incontestablement, je suis plutôt né sorcier). Au final, j'ai le sentiment que chaque communauté renvoie mon appartenance à l'autre. J'ai l'impression d'appartenir ni à l'une, ni à l'autre, mais d'être quelque part au milieu, ni totalement sorcier, ni totalement moldu.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ce drabble me tenait particulièrement à cœur.**

**Mia.**


	33. Marietta Edgecombe

**Marietta Edgecombe**

Marietta Edgecombe sortit rapidement et discrètement de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. D'un pas nerveux, elle traversa les couloirs. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à entrer dans cette foutue organisation mais avait cédé sous la pression de Cho. Maintenant, à cause de tout ça, sa mère risquait de perdre son emploi au Ministère.

Arrivée à destination, elle frappa trois coups contre la porte en bois devant elle. « Hum hum, entrez » perçut-elle. Elle ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. Assise dernière son bureau, placé devant une énorme collection d'assiette en porcelaines décorées de chats, trônait le professeur Ombrage, toute de rose vêtue.

« Je... professeur, il faut que je ... enfin, que vous sachiez ... quelque chose », bredouilla Marietta. Voyant Ombrage attendre la suite, elle ajouta « Harry Potter organise des cours de défense dans une salle secrète du château avec ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Comment cela ?! Où ? Avec qui ? Donnez-moi des informations ! REPONDEZ ! » ordonna Ombrage.

Mais Marietta, en larmes, refusa de parler avantage, essayant désespérément de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait les pustules formant le mot CAFARD apparues sur son front.

* * *

_**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! ^^ **_

_**Si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des envies pour d'autres drabbles, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part : #Review !  
Si vous avez un avis, une réaction, l'envie de m'encourager, **__**n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part : #Review !**_

_**Bisouxxx à vous et à bientôt ! #CoeursSurVous**_

_**Mia**_


	34. Drago Malefoy & Pansy Parkinson

**Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson**

"- Alors Drago, rappelle-moi à quel moment insulter Granger devant Potter t'as paru être une bonne idée ?

\- Fou-moi la paix Pansy.

\- A quel moment tu t'es ensuite dit que provoquer Potter déjà sacrément à cran était une bonne idée.

\- C'est lui qui allait m'attaquer !

\- Bien sûr, avec Granger interposée, il allait attaquer. Et en plus c'est elle que tu as touchée. Bien joué champion.

\- Serait-ce de l'ironie que je perçois ?

\- On apprend en première année que deux sortilèges qui se heurtent ricochent en dérivant de leur trajectoire. Enfin bref, tu es un idiot, tu as de la chance que ce soit Rogue qu'on a croisé, et tu as de la chance que je te sauve encore une fois la mise !"

Drago sait bien que Pansy a totalement raison, mais jamais il ne le dira. Son ego gonflerait tellement qu'elle ne passerait même plus les portes, ce qui est, admettons-le, fort problématique ! C'est donc pour le bien de Pansy, pour lui permettre de garder un ego raisonnable, que Drago se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir en marmonnant quelque chose que ressemblait à "nimportkoi".

* * *

**Après quasiment un an sans poster (ma dernière publication date du 16 juin 2016), me revoilà, avec quelques drabbles en stock.**

**Pour replacer le drabble dans son contexte :_ Harry Potter et la coupe de feu - chapitre 18 : _Quand Drago et Harry se battent et que le Dentesaugmento de Drago touche Hermione en ricochant sur le sort de Harry (qui touche Crabbe ou Goyle). Rogue arrive et Pansy intervient pour dire que c'est Harry qui avait commencé (même si on sait que Rogue n'aurait jamais puni Drago)**

**Bisouxxx à vous !**

**Mia.**


	35. Poufsouffle & Serdaigle

**Poufsouffle et Serdaigle en Histoire de la Magie**

_Vendredi, 17 h 45, Cours d'Histoire de la Magie du Professeur Binns_

* * *

_"... 14ème siècle, Burdock Muldoon, chef du Conseil des sorciers, puis Elfrida Clagg, aussi cheffe du Conseil des sorciers tenta aussi, après l'échec de son prédécesseur ..."_

Anthony Goldstein griffonne sur un coin de son parchemin des tactiques pour le prochain match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor.

_"... les Gobelins, au 17ème siècle, avec la Révolte de 1612, ..."_

Ernie Macmillan soupire pour la énième fois en moins de 10 minutes.

_"... seconde révolte aura lieu, plus tard, au cours du 18ème siècle ..."_

Terry Boot ne fait même plus semblant d'écouter et regarde le parc par la fenêtre, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

_"... au cours du 19ème et du 20ème siècle, Oswald Beamish sera, pour les droits des gobelins, un pionnier. Il permettra notamment ..."_

Justin Finch-Fletchley s'amuse à faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts.

Plus que 45 minutes à tenir avant le week-end. Et 45 minutes, ça peut être trèèèèèèèèèès long..

* * *

**Toute ressemblance de situation ou d'éléments avec des personnes ou une situation existantes serait, bien entendu, purement fortuite ;)**

**Mia.**


	36. Harry Potter & Ron Weasley

**Harry Potter et Ron Weasley**

S'il y a bien une chose que Harry Potter déteste, c'est bien les bals. Comment vous voulez demander à _UNE_ fille de vous accompagner quand elles se déplacent en TROUPEAUX ?! Il regarda encore la liste qu'il avait faite :

**Gryffondor**

\- Lavande Brown (_avec Seamus_)  
\- Katie Bell (_avec George_)  
\- Hermione Granger (_elle a dit qu'elle y allait déjà avec quelqu'un_)  
\- Angelina Johnson (_avec Fred_)  
\- Parvati Patil (_?)  
_\- Alicia Spinnet (_?_)  
\- Ginny Weasley (_avec Neville_)

**Poufsouffle**

\- Hannah Abbot (_avec Smith_)  
\- Susan Bones (_avec Ernie_)

** Serdaigle**

\- Mandy Brock-quelque chose (_jamais vue_)  
\- Cho Chang (_avec Diggory_)  
\- Padma Patil (_?_)  
\- Lisa Turpin (_?_)

** Serpentard**

\- Millicent Bulstrode (_no__n_)  
\- Daphné Greengrass (_non_)  
\- Pansy Parkinson (_non_)

Il fut interrompu par un Ron, livide, qui s'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, accompagné de Ginny.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait une chose pareille ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il... heu... il vient de demander à Fleur Delacour d'aller au bal avec lui.  
\- Tu as quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! . Qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ? Il y avait des gens — tout autour d'elle — j'ai dû devenir fou — devant tout le monde ! Je venais de la croiser dans le hall d'entrée — elle parlait avec Diggory — et j'ai senti quelque chose qui me poussait... Alors, je lui ai demandé... Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un ver de vase. Elle n'a même pas répondu.  
\- Cho y va avec Diggory."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Décidément, inviter une fille au bal était encore plus dur qu'affronter le Magyar à Pointe. Même l'illustre courage Gryfondorien avait pris la fuite face à la gente féminine de l'école.

* * *

**Comme certains d'entre vous l'auront peut-être vu, la conversation entre Harry et Ron est directement issue de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (Chapitre 22, La tâche inattendue), que j'ai repris, pour replacer ce drabble à un moment connu, avec un repère (bien que, dans le livre, cela ne se passa pas du tout comme je l'ai décris ici).**

**Bisouxxx :D**

**Mia.**


	37. Cho Chang

**Cho Chang**

Quand Roger Davies a débuté les sélections pour l'Equipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, il ne s'attendait pas à retenir Cho Chang au poste d'Attrapeur. A vrai dire, il est même parti avec quelques a priori concernant la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants. Au milieu des autres candidats, grands et robustes, sa petite taille (elle doit bien faire de têtes de moins que lui) et sa silhouette délicate lui donnent une allure assez fragile. Puis, une fille, très jolie, plus jeune, dans son équipe uniquement masculine ? C'est sans enthousiasme particulier qu'il la regarde enfourcher son balai et décoller.

Mais dès que Cho vole, les doutes de Davies s'évanouissent. Ses performances montrent qu'elle avait incontestablement déjà joué au Quidditch. Elle maitrise son balai d'une main sûre, se déplace dans les airs avec facilité, naturel, fluidité, et exécute quasiment à la perfection des figures assez techniques. Pas une hésitation au moment de plonger, pas un frémissement lorsqu'un Cognard la frôle, pas une appréhension quand elle prend de la hauteur, pas de mouvements superflus style « m'as-tu-vu ». Juste de l'aisance et une technique intelligente, utile. Détermination, assurance, discrétion et technicité. C'est par ces quatre mots que Roger Davies défini Cho Chang, quand elle attrape le Vif en premier, gagnant dans le même temps sa place d'Attrapeuse.

* * *

**Cho est souvent perçue comme la fille qui passe son temps à pleurer. Bon, en même temps, alors qu'elle avait 15 ans, son copain a été assassiné dans des cironconstances assez macabres, et elle doit rester à Poudlard, croiser les amis de Cedric, voir Pousouffle jouer au Quidditch (alors que Cedric était leur capitaine) etc... Je pense qu'elle a quand même le droit de craquer.**

**Je voulais monter un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une sportive qui, en plus, s'est imposée dans une équipe masculine. Elle s'y connait (grande fan des Tornades de Tutshill depuis l'âge de 6 ans). Elle prend le Quidditch très au sérieux (dans l'Ordre du Phénix [chapitre 31 je crois], il est dit qu'****elle ****jette son balai ****à terre dans un geste de ****colère ****après avoir perdu la finale contre Gryffonfor). J'ai donc voulu mettre en avant ce trait là de sa personnalité.**

**Mia.**


	38. Neville Londubat & Luna Lovegood

**Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood**

Avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombent jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux bleus constamment écarquillés et sa démarche légère, vaguement sautillante, impossible de louper Luna, tellement elle ressort dans le paysage de Poudlard.

Elle est presque tout le temps seule, parfois avec Ginny ou Harry.

Elle est différente Luna. Et c'est ça que les autres n'aiment pas. Ceux qui l'appellent Loufoca, ceux qui cachent ses affaires, ceux qui se moquent d'elle sans même se cacher. Qui disent qu'elle est folle. Qu'elle dit des choses bizarres.

Mais Neville, quand il regarde Luna de loin, il a toujours l'impression qu'elle est entourée d'une aura, que quand elle marche dans les couloirs, sereine, comme si tout lui glissait dessus, elle a l'air intouchable Luna. Ses paroles sibyllines sont, pour ceux qui les comprennent, en réalité pleines de sens. Ceux qui rient dans son dos ne savent pas qu'elle est capable de tenir tête aux Mangemorts, comme l'a fait au Ministère et sur la Tour d'Astronomie, mais ceux qui la fréquentent à l'AD, comme lui, savent que dernière la frêle blonde se cache une redoutable sorcière.

Mais un jour, Neville sait que ceux qui pouffent sur son passage verront à quel point Luna est extraordinaire. Quand elle ne pliera pas face aux Carrow. Quand elle sera à la tête de la Résistance dans Poudlard avec lui et Ginny. Quand elle sera capturée et emprisonnée chez Malfoy. Quand elle sera sur le champ de la Bataille de Poudlard. Quand elle combattra Bellatrix Lestrange. Quand elle deviendra une grande magizoologiste et qu'elle explorera le monde avec son mari, Rolf Scamander.

Mais pour l'instant, ces idiots se contentent de ricaner.

* * *

**Okey, j'aime Luna. Autant que Blaise et Théo en fait xD**

**Tout le monde aime Luna de toute façon, non ?**

**Mia ^^**


	39. Théodore Nott & Blaise Zabini (3)

**Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini**

_En sortant d'examen_

"- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- J'ai géré, tu vas voir la note de dingue que je vais avoir ! Un Optimal ou un Effort Exceptionnel, mais certainement pas en dessous !"

**...**

_Quand la copie est rendue_

"- Alors ?

\- Un P mec ! Un P ! C'est scandaleux ! _Scan-da-leux_ ! Regarde-moi cette copie ! C'est beau, c'est bien écrit, c'est intelligent ! Il a pas dû comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est pour ça. Je suis trop haut, c'est tout.

\- Je pense pas que ...

\- Ou alors, il a corrigé Granger juste avant moi. Ouais, ça doit être ça : il a corrigé la brillantissime copie de Granger avant moi ce qui fait qu'il a eu l'impression que j'étais nul, alors que en fait non !

\- Flitwick corrige les copies par ordre alphabétique. C'est vrai que Granger et Zabini sont à l'un après l'autre dans la liste. Pour information, c'est Londubat après Granger. Toi, t'es après Weasley.

\- Alors il m'aime pas. Obligé il n'aime pas ! Obligé ! C'est la seule explication.

\- Hum, si tu le dis", abdiqua finalement Théodore devant l'entêtement de Blaise

* * *

**Okey, je les aime ^^**

**Mia ^^**


	40. Parvati Patil & Lavande Brown

**Lanvande Brown et Parvati Patil**

"- Bon Lavande, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ou pas ?  
\- Parvati ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Il ne se passe rien.  
\- Je t'ai sortie trop brusquement de ta rêverie ? Ça doit bien faire 5 minutes que tu fixes Ron.  
\- Je ne fixe pas Ron !  
\- Tu rougis Lav' ! De toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu craques pour lui ! Bon, sauf lui. Alors au lieu de le mater plus ou moins discrètement à chaque occasion, va lui parler !  
\- Mais non... Mais je sais pas... Mais...  
\- Mais quoi ? C'est Ron ! Le même Ron qu'on connait depuis 6 ans.  
\- Mais imagine qu'il veuille pas de moiiiiii !  
\- Crois-moi, il voudrait bien de toi, si. Ecoute, il y a le match de Quidditch cet après-midi, et Gryffondor a toutes les chances de l'emporter, ce qui signifie fête dans la Salle Commune ensuite. Saisis l'occasion !"

Et Parvati fut au comble de la joie quand, pendant la fête donnée en l'honneur de la victoire des Gryffondors, Ron embrassa Lavande.

* * *

**Hop, je vous poste ce drabble vite fait et je cours prendre mon train ! Je passe un week-end à Paris, avant de commencer mes examens !**

**Bisouxxx à vous et bon week-end ! **

**Mia ^^**


End file.
